


Alpha and Omega

by CinntaxError



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Bottom Dean, Claiming, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Knotting, Lust, M/M, Omega Dean, Panties, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError
Summary: Castiel's in a mood... Dean's happy to see it.





	Alpha and Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Traditional Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783639) by [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk). 



Castiel smiled softly, walking in and seeing Dean laying back on the plush burgundy sofa, eyes closed, listening to his music with his earbuds in and his MP3 player resting on his chest. He had no shirt on, and only a pretty pair of green panties. A silver collar, and matching wrist and ankle cuffs finished the look. Castiel couldn’t help himself, hardening as he eyed his pretty Omega. He breathed in deeply, smelling his scent, shivering with pleasure. He needed him, now. But he wanted to see how long it took him to notice his Alpha, standing in the door way and taking in the wonderful view. From his toned, beautiful legs, up to his thighs, that sweet spot where thigh met pelvis...His cock began to leak, eyes trailing further up as he saw that toned abdomen, abs hard from daily sit ups. And damn, those nipples! Castiel’s unbuckled his restrictive dress trousers, slipping his hand in and slowly worked his cock up and down, using his thumb to spread pre’ over his hard cock.

Dean stirred, his nostrils flaring as he caught a whiff of horny Alpha, eyes opening and blinking at the light. He looked around and spied Castiel, grinning as he pulled out his earbuds and slipped to his knees. 

“Hey Alpha! I missed you!” he would have run to him, Castiel knew, but they’d put in a new rule. When Cas got home Dean was to kneel wherever he was. The ascribed position was on his knees, spread as wide as he could, back arched and hands clasped behind his head, head lifted to look his Alpha directly in the eyes. He went to say more, but noticed the lustful red in the Alpha’s eyes. He shuddered, finding it hard to hold his gaze. That look almost made him feel submissive, no matter how he felt, and if he already felt subby? It made it about ten times worse.

“Dean...” Castiel growled with lust, stalking toward the Omega. He wanted to shrink back but knew better of it, trembling slightly. Fuck, that smell was intoxicating. He was slightly fearful but so turned on at the same time, a dark wet spot appearing on his panties. Castiel pushed him back rather forcefully, making him yelp. He didn’t care though, reaching down to yank his panties down to his knees before hooking his legs up over his shoulders, the green panties working as a type of restraint and a support to keep his legs up. Castiel didn’t even bother taking his trousers off, just freeing his cock from his blue boxers and shoving all the way into the omega, hilting his fluttering hole. Dean squealed with pleasure and pain, panting and pressing his hips up to his Alpha, body shuddering as his eyes closed and his muscles gripped around the Alpha. 

Castiel wasn’t going to last long. He was already beginning to pop and his finger nails dug roughly into the slutty Omega’s hips, each thrust becoming rougher and more erratic as his knot grew, starting to slap against that tight, slick covered hole. 

Speaking of slick, the floor was soaked. They should’ve put a towel down, but that was very much the last thing on either of the pair’s mind.

“F...FUCK, Alpha,” Dean whined “Kn...knot me please. PLEASE Alpha, I fucking need you...” Castiel snarled, leaning down and grabbing his shoulders, balls slapping against him as he worked to shove that thick knot in, each thrust spreading him just a bit more until a lewd slurping sound was heard and the Alpha knotted him, cumming hard inside him and shuddering in pleasure as his Omega clenched around him. Castiel’s left hand moved out of the way, leaning down further as he sank his teeth into his sweet Omega’s shoulder, tasting blood and languishing in the lovely sound of his Omega’s squeal of pain and pleasure, feeling him cum hard around his knot. “Good boy...” Castiel said softly, shifting carefully so he could curl up with his Omega, slipping in behind to spoon him. Dean smiled, pressing his rump back against him, making Castiel shudder. It wasn’t long before Dean heard the soothing regular breathing of his Alpha sleeping, lulling him off to sleep as well.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Breakfast and Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945417) by [CinntaxError](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError)




End file.
